


When We Met

by emlavellan



Series: Skyhold [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Pining Solas (Dragon Age), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlavellan/pseuds/emlavellan
Summary: Solas reminisces about the first time he met Inquisitor Lavellan.
Series: Skyhold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671562
Kudos: 5





	When We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a series of short vignettes fleshing out my Inquisitor's time in Skyhold.

“Do you remember the first time we met?”

Emmaera’s eyes came into focus and she dropped the book she had been holding over her head onto her chest. She turned to look at Solas, who was working on a painting in the Skyhold rotunda.

“You mean when I was out cold and you were performing magical rituals on me.”

The corners of his mouth twitched as he answered, “I don’t really count that. I was referring to the moment where Varric and I were accosted by demons. You and Cassandra appeared during the fight.”

Emmaera sat up from where she had been laying on room's settee. She often did her work in the grand rotunda of Skyhold, especially when she knew Solas would be painting. Though she admired art, Emmaera had no artistic skill of her own and found it calming to watch him work.

“Yes, I remember. I had no idea what was going on or what I was doing.”

“Yet your entrance communicated otherwise. You took charge of the situation with confidence and assurance. Just as you have always done.” He turned and looked at her with a rare sparkle in his eyes.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Painting jogs my memory. I was merely reminiscing.”

Emmaera smiled and laid back down. She gestured towards him with exaggerated pomp. “Then by all means, keep telling me how wonderful I am.”

He returned her smile and turned back to his fresco. Emmaera picked up her book. _A Study of the Tevinter Imperium._ This "Elder One" had to be in here somewhere.


End file.
